


Crafts and Cuddles (Kinda)

by JA_Authoress



Series: Muggle Mishaps [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas 1978, F/M, Fluff, M/M, it's getting there I swear, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 5, 1978.<br/>7:00 a.m.<br/>“Moony, how do muggles usually decorate their trees?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I’m sure Lily has a good set up in at her place.  Why don’t you ask her in a few hours.”  Remus sunk back into his covers.  He had another hour before he usually woke up.</p>
<p>“Brilliant idea!” Sirius dashed out of the room.</p>
<p>*thirty seconds later*</p>
<p>“Remus John Lupin!” Lily shouted from the fireplace.  The werewolf debated the consequences of letting the Floo go unanswered.  The cons far outweighed the pros.  He went to their fireplace wrapped in his quilt.</p>
<p>Sirius has acquired the perfect Christmas tree.  Now, to decorate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crafts and Cuddles (Kinda)

December 5, 1978

It was supposed to be a quiet morning. No work to wake him up at 4am, no Order business to get in the way, no Sirius’s to muck around half naked.

Oh wait, there was a half-naked Sirius in his bedroom. It was 7am.

“Padfoot, where’s your shirt?”

“It was too warm this morning.”

“It’s December. It’s snowing out.”

“It must be an Animagus thing.”

Remus must have dozed off in the three seconds he was absent from their conversation. He was re-woken by a rather large black dog, who thought his chest was the best place to lie down.

“Merlin, Padfoot! Did you gain weight since yesterday?”

“I take offence to that.” Sirius transformed back into his human self. Unfortunately, his half-naked human self was still nestled on Remus’s chest.

“Moony.”

“Yes, Padfoot.” Please get off before something regrettable happens.

“How to muggle usually decorate their trees?”

“Can you get off me and ask that question?”

Sirius repositioned himself at the end of the bed.

“Moony, how do muggles usually decorate their trees?”

“I don’t know, Lily has a good set up in at her place. Why don’t you ask her in a few hours.” Remus sunk back into his covers. He had another hour before he usually woke up.

“Brilliant idea!” Sirius dashed out of the room.

*Thirty seconds later*

“Remus John Lupin!” Lily shouted from the fireplace. The werewolf debated the consequences of letting the Floo go unanswered. The cons far outweighed the pros. He went to their fireplace wrapped in his quilt.

“Yes, Lily.”

“How dare you send Black over this early!”

“Did he at least put on a shirt?” 

“What were you doing that required Black to have his shirt off?”

“Lily!”

“I’m kidding, but I’m still not happy. Do you have any idea what time it is? You’d better be on your way over here right now, or—”

Lily’s threat was cut off as Sirius’s posh accent broke through.

“Moony, love, I need you over here right away. I need your craft skills. Prongs is utterly useless. Bring the cinnamon too.”

Cinnamon meant Sirius was making French Toast. Remus abandoned his quilt and dressed in record time.

“I swear to Merlin, I will put hexes on the fireplace, should any one else think to arrive before 9am,” Lily muttered darkly, snatching the cinnamon from Remus’s hand the second he stepped out of their fireplace. She replaced it with a hot mug of tea.

“9am!” James sounded scandalized. “I was thinking noon.”

“Morning Prongs.” Remus raised his mug.

James grunted. His hair looked even messier than usual. 

“It can’t very well be a good morning when your best mate decides to jump on your bed at 7am in dog form.”

“He did that to you, too? And I thought I was the lucky one.”

Breakfast was served shortly after. Lily even broke out the real Canadian maple syrup. Remus decided he loved Canada.

“Lily, who sent you this, and can I marry them?”

Sirius choked on his tea.

“You will do no such thing! Did you hear our Moony, Prongs? He thinks he can ditch us for Canada!”

“Scandalous,” James mumbled into his French Toast.

“My cousins live in Montréal. They’ve invited James and I to visit them some time.”

“Evans, darling, we can’t. Moony and I don’t have time to visit the Canada. We’re planing our Christmas. Moony made me a checklist. We’re completely booked for December. Maybe I can pencil you in for January.”

Lily raised an eyebrow at Remus, as if to say ‘that’s a lot of ‘we’ things for just flatmates’.

Remus shrugged. He slid the last piece of French Toast onto Lily’s plate.

“Alright, now, Black. What can I help you with?” Lily said, now full of French Toast and on her second cup of tea. She leaned against James on the love seat they were sharing. They looked sickeningly adorable.

“I need your help making decorations for our Christmas tree. Actually, our flat in general. It’s very anti-Christmas and boring at the moment.”

Lily tried to look cross, but Remus could see the smile she hid as she drank her tea.

“We’ll need a lot of supplies. You lot have got the whole day off, right?”

“Yes,” three male voices chorused. James looked like he wanted to say ‘no’.

“Right then, I’ll make you a list of supplies to buy. James, you can bugger off with Peter if you’d like. I’ll help Remus supervise Sirius.”

James kissed his lovely fiancée, then leapt off the couch with a ‘whoop’. Remus almost wanted to join him, but was persuaded to stay by the excited, but serious puppy that was currently at the edge of his seat waiting for Lily to finish writing the list.

“Moony! We’ve got to visit Sarah.”

“Who’s Sarah?” James and Lily asked at the same time. 

“This fantastic muggle who knows all about crafts and stockings. She’s the one who leant me the axe yesterday.”

“That reminds me, I need to talk to her about that. We’ll meet you back at our flat at half 9.”

“Half 9?”

“Yes, Padfoot, Sarah’s shop doesn’t open until 9. In fact, most places don’t open until 9.”

*Three hours later*

“Black, we’ve only been at this for fifteen minutes. How’d you manage to glue the lights to the table? And why is there glitter in your hair? Wait, why is there glitter in my hair?”

“Evans, why do you ask me these sorts of questions, you know I have no idea how that got there.”

*Two more hours*

“Padfoot, how did you manage to turn everything green? You don’t even have your wand out!”

“Moony, if I knew the answer to that, I wouldn’t be asking you how to fix it, now would I?”

*Two and a half hours after that*

Lily and Remus collapsed onto the couch. They were covered in glue, and paint, and various colours of glitter. Sirius kept flittering between the coffee table (where all the glass ornaments were drying), and the kitchen table (where the remaining odds and ends were drying).

“You know, I’m not sure how muggle these picture frames are.”

“They’re wizarding pictures, Padfoot, we didn’t have any muggle pictures we could use.”

“We’re going to have to fix that for next year.”

“Stop touching things, Black.” Lily ordered, levitating her teacup from the mantel (how/when it got there, Remus wasn’t sure). “The glue won’t dry.”

“What if I used a drying charm?”

Lily, teacup in hand, slowly sat up and peaked her head over the top of the couch.

“Right, sorry, stupid question. I’ve already got moving wizarding pictures, I want this to be a muggle as possible. Even if it means I have to watch glue dry.”

“Is Lily free to go now?” 

“Oh, right! Prongs’ll want you back now, won’t he?”

“Probably.”

“I officially release you! Thanks for all your help.” Sirius gave Lily a hug. She was only slightly weirded out, but of all the things the Marauders have done, nothing really surprised her any more.

‘Thank you’, Remus mouthed behind Sirius’s back. 

“All right, behave you two. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. I’ll be back tomorrow to help you officially decorate everything.” Lily stepped into the fireplace and winked at a blushing Remus. Unfortunately, Lily had told him some of things she’d done. They should never be repeated again.

Sirius took Lily’s spot on the couch next to Remus immediately. 

It could almost be considered cuddling, Remus mused. However, it was too tired to think much farther into it. He merely sank deeper into the couch and enjoyed it while it lasted.

“She’s gone! Quick Moony, do a drying spell. I’ll watch.”

“You said so yourself, you want to do this muggle style.”

“But Moony! That’ll take forever.”

“No.”

“Mooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there wasn't a ton of cuddling, but there sure was a lot of crafts. I feel sorry for Lily. The decoration process has begun! Stay tuned for the next episode, wherein Sirius recruits James and Peter to help him decorate their flat.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed! Subscribe to the series if you want to be notified of Sirius's further Muggle Mishaps.
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
